


looking up and looking forward (there's nothing back there for you or me)

by evenbec



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Language, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbec/pseuds/evenbec
Summary: "You have to help me with this before we become old and boring. Baby, please!”Isak smiles at the memory, and as he looks ahead the light catches the ring on Even’s right hand.  And oh. It strikes him again. This is theirhoneymoon.He’smarried.Or, Isak and Even take on marriage.





	1. looking forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first fic ever, and I'm actually quite nervous about posting it. There's a serious lack of future fic in this fandom, and I was just like screw it I'm gonna write it. I know their motto is minutt for minutt, but looking ahead and thinking of the possibilities of their relationship is quite fun. From here on out, this fic is mostly just going to be about their everyday life. I'd love to hear prompts, and I am really open to suggestions on things you guys want to read! You can either hit me up with those in the comments section or on [tumblr](http://evenbec.tumblr.com)! I really hope you guys enjoy this, and hopefully, I'll post the next chapter soon!
> 
> Title is from "I Only Wanna Talk to You" by The Maine.
> 
> Also shoutout to [Claire](http://sexibassist.tumblr.com) and [Roja](http://kardamomme.tumblr.com) for helping me with this fic!

Isak cannot believe it. He’s sitting on the beach in Bali, and Even is some 100 feet ahead of him building a sandcastle. Maybe _attempting_ to build a sandcastle is a more accurate description of Even’s artistic blob of sand. Even’s groans of frustration fill the air, and Isak cannot help but laugh at how ridiculous Even is being. The waves continue to roll in, and as a result, Even’s “palace” continues to deteriorate. Isak manages to think to himself, “I told you so.”

Isak vaguely remembers Even’s plea from an hour ago. “Baby, join me. We have to build a sandcastle together. I’ve totally dreamed about doing this before. Come on!”

“You’re too close to the water, Even! It’s just going to wash away.”

“I don’t care, Isak. It’s about the experience. You have to help me with this before we become old and boring. Baby, please!”

Isak smiles at the memory, and as he looks ahead, the light catches the ring on Even’s right hand. And oh. It strikes him again. This is their _honeymoon._ He’s _married_.

Isak can’t believe he gets to have this life. He spent so much of his life as a teenager hiding away and being fake to the world and to himself. Isak never in his wildest dreams imagined he’d be here in Bali with a husband and a stable job waiting for him back home in Oslo.

Things hadn’t always been easy. Both Isak and Even had no doubt struggled since they found their way back to each other that cold December night in the yard of Nissen where Isak whispered the words, “You are not alone.” Things were good, though. The good always outweighed the bad. Day by day. Hour by hour. Minute by minute.

At seventeen, when he fully realized how badly the words he spoke in that locker room hurt Even, he was crushed. Words were never his friend. Isak hadn’t meant them. Not really. Mental illness to Isak was something big and life altering. It was everything. It was something that stole his childhood from him. It made his father leave, and it made him leave too. Isak hated himself for leaving his mother. His comment was much more deeply rooted in his own insecurities. When Even’s depressive episode subsided, Isak had a serious conversation with Even about his mother and his insecurities. His cries of “I’m so sorry” filled his small room, and Even pulled him into his lap and held him all night.

When Isak was eighteen, Even sat him down and finally explained what happened to him at Elvebakken. It was flashes of words that jumbled in Isak’s head about Facebook and revue and the nickname “psycho.” The latter made no sense to Isak then, and it still makes no sense to him at twenty-five. Even was lots of things. He shined brighter than the sun on most days and his soul was the most beautiful thing Isak had ever known. Even had done so much for Isak. Isak was real because of him. At seventeen, he knew he would never regret loving the man that’s making a fool of himself on the beach. Isak was so fond of Even. Smiling to himself, Isak stands and walks to him.

Sitting down, Isak manages to catch Even’s eyebrows raise and Isak rolls his eyes automatically. Tangling their fingers together, he goes to explain why he failed to join Even on his epic sandcastle adventure, but not before Even interrupts him.

“I’m divorcing you, Isak Valtersen Næsheim.”

“And why is that?” Isak sarcastically replies.

"First off, you look so hot like this, and it’s so hard to keep my hands off you. Isak, this is a public beach. Did you know that? It’s just so unfair, like what the fuck baby! I can’t even concentrate on this shitty excuse of a masterpiece. Like, I need you close because you’re my muse, but I can’t focus because you’re 100 feet away looking at me dreamily,” Even replies in a serious tone before Isak manages to interrupt.

“Aw, I married a sap!”

Even’s pout afterwards is absolutely pathetic, but he is so in love with this man. His man- wait no- his husband. This man who offers him compliments like praising Isak is his only form of oxygen, and he’s suffocating. Suddenly, he’s laughing like he’s 17 again in the kitchen of the kollektiv watching Even dance to Gabrielle. Isak reaches over and touches his lip. Even’s pout automatically disappears. So, Isak leans in and kisses him like it’s his only lifeline.

Kissing. At 17, Isak never imagined he would reach a point where he could kiss Even in front of the world and it not feel like the biggest deal in the universe. Air. Isak needs air -- but he’d rather keep kissing Even. Isak barely registers Even saying something along the lines of, “Fuck this sandcastle, baby. Holy shit, we’ve gotta get back to the room like now. You’re so hot. I love you so much.”

Later, when they’re both tangled in the sheets of their hotel room, and Isak is laying on Even’s chest, he thinks perhaps they really are each other’s oxygen.

*

The wedding was going to be perfect. It was planned for spring, and Even was going to look so beautiful in his tuxedo. Jonas was his best man and everything was perfect. Magnus, however, was greatly disappointed when he learned the title of Even’s best man had already been taken by Mikael. Isak dreaded talking to Magnus about the wedding in general, and the conversations were draining.

“Fuck Evak. Both of you are gay! Like what the fuck? The perk of being a groomsman is that you get to fuck a bridesmaid, and like Yousef is pretty, but I don’t want to fuck him. Also, Mikael would like kill me and I don’t want to make my best friend’s husband’s bro mad.”

Isak massaged his temple and educated his well-intentioned friend. “Magnus, this isn’t The Office and you aren’t Michael Scott. I totally know that’s where you got that idea from we watched that episode the other day! Also, Even is bisexual, you know this! What the fuck, Mags?”

Magnus stood dumbfounded. “Shit bro, was that like massagenostic of me to say about women?” Magnus replied. Isak shook his head and told him to call Noora for advice on misogyny.

“It’s called misogyny and it would be misogynistic, Magnus. Oh my fucking God, it’s 2025!”

*

Their biggest struggle was determining the location of the wedding. Isak had mended his relationship with his parents, and while he never quite forgave them, he still wanted to include them in his wedding. Isak’s negative relationship with religion didn’t even phase him when he suggested they get married in a church. “Even, baby you know my mom would love that, like if I could give her one thing after leaving her it could be me getting married in a church.”

Even barely acknowledged Isak’s statement and moved on talking about cake flavors.

Even wasn’t keen on the idea. He hadn’t been there when his dad walked out on Isak at 16 and left him alone with his mentally ill mother, but he saw the effects of it in Isak’s behavior and actions. He saw Isak’s insecurities, and he was the one who whispered sweet nothings in his ear at 3 a.m. to remind him that he was worthy and capable of love. The older man knew the conversation would lead to an argument so he vehemently ignored it.

“We need to talk about the location."

“Baby, what do you think about the food?” Even immediately interrupted.

Even skirted around the conversation, and as a result, Isak was becoming increasingly paranoid. Why did Even not want to talk to him? He was skittish and avoiding the topic of the wedding altogether, and it hurt. Isak’s old insecurities ran deep and they eventually bubbled to the surface.

After weeks of ignoring the conversation, Isak finally confronted Even.

“Do you not want to get married to me, Even? Is that why you’re avoiding talking about this?” Isak began to hyperventilate. “Fuck, I know I mess up, Even, but what did I do? Why won’t you talk to me? I feel like you don’t even care about this anymore, and-” The cry that tore from the younger boy interrupted Even’s train of thought, and Isak’s chest was heaving so badly he thought he was going to die.

Even immediately deflated and pulled the younger boy into his arms running his fingers through the younger boy’s golden curls. “Baby, please calm down. Listen to my heartbeat and match my breathing. You’re okay, baby. I promise you’re okay. I love you so much, and I’m such an idiot.”

Once Isak had finally calmed down, Even finally opened up and explained that he very much did want to marry Isak. That he was so incredibly sorry he ever made Isak doubt his love and commitment to him. That he didn’t really want to get married in a church, and that he believed that Isak didn’t owe his parents anything. He explained that the wedding was theirs and no one else’s. When Even said they were both drained and could talk about it when they woke up in the morning, Isak was relieved.

Isak was about to slip into a deep sleep when Even said, “Baby, do you think we could get married in that pool you pushed me into on Halloween?”

Isak laughed and replied, “Only if you wear your God costume.”

*

They decided on a church wedding, and Isak was so relieved he cried. The only thing left to plan were small minute details. They argued over wedding cake at dinner and laughed afterwards.

“Isak, you know chocolate is the ultimate cake. You can’t even argue with me! Like, I can probably go on Buzzfeed right now and search this, and it’ll give me five articles about why chocolate cake is superior.”

“Baby, those are opinions not facts. Vanilla is a crowd pleaser. I’ll literally do the thing you like in the shower AND make you a chocolate cake if you let our wedding cake be vanilla.” Even dropped his fork and choked on the chicken he was eating while Isak smirked.

*

Days went by, and the closer the wedding got the more nervous Isak was. He couldn’t wait to marry Even. To be honest, Isak was looking forward to their honeymoon more than he was anything else. His job was stressing him, and he couldn’t wait to get away with Even and be in Bali for a while. They were planning on being in Bali for 2 weeks, and Isak was 100% sure they were going to spend the entire first week in their hotel room fucking.

Isak would still worry in Bali, though. He and Even had rescued a golden retriever the year before, and she was their entire world. They named her Daisy, and during their honeymoon, she was going to be staying with Eva and Vilde.

“Baby, I don’t trust them with our baby,” Isak whispered one night. Even rolled his eyes and laughed.

“And you call me dramatic, Isak? You’re like the master of so many things. First lying and now drama?” He laughed and kissed Isak’s forehead while holding him close. “You know they’re perfectly capable right, Isak? She’ll be fine with them.”

“Okay, but like what if she walks in on them fucking? Or what if like Vilde forgets to feed her one night. Even, what if they decide she randomly needs to be groomed and the groomer shaves all of her fur off?”

Even was so fond and his boy was stressed. So, he reassured him. “It’ll all be okay, baby. Go to sleep. I’ll make sure to set reminders on my phone to text Vilde to feed her, and I’ll make sure Eva knows not to groom her.”

The wedding couldn’t come quick enough.

*

The wedding was perfect. It was spring, and Even looked so beautiful standing at the altar of the church in his tuxedo. Isak couldn't believe the man standing in front of him was his. Surrounded by his closest friends and family, he couldn't imagine ever being happier than he was in that moment. Life hadn't been kind to him. He didn't deserve this man standing and waiting for him. Nervousness struck him. They were really getting married.

_In what world do I deserve this?_

Somehow, Even loved him back and for now, Isak decided his old insecurities could wait to plague him. He deserved this. He deserved to be with Even, and it was such a privilege to love such a beautiful soul.

Face to face. And oh. He made it to the front of the church. Even was taking his hand and whispering, “Hi, baby,” in his ear. The experience was surreal, and all Isak’s senses were tuned into Even.

_What’s this Priest even saying? Fuck, I wasn't listening. Shit, can I think the word fuck in a church? Oh my god, that's gonna be my husband. I can't even remember my vows. I could cry. Holy shit, I need to touch him._

The priest made them turn and stand in front of each other. _Vows._ Even would be saying his first, and Isak could already see tears forming in his eyes. Insecurities rose. _Fuck._ How could this beautiful man, this James Dean looking fucker, love him? Isak Valtersen was a synonym for grumpy and unlovable. Didn't he know that?

He starts crying before Even utters a single word. Isak manages to register Even saying that he's sorry for being so cheesy and cliche with his vows, and then his words hit Isak like a train propelling towards him at full force.

“The second I saw you Baby, I knew you were it.” _Fuck._

“I think you were wearing that cherry red snapback and a loose t-shirt and I knew that I was gone. It took almost 2 months for me to finally meet you, but when we finally did, I was even more in love. You couldn't even look at me in the eyes back then, and when you did, you blushed like crazy.” Isak immediately blushes.

“I didn't know then that I’d get to witness you grow into the most beautiful person and soul I've ever known and will know in my entire life.” Isak forgets how to breathe.

“I love you so much, Baby. Things aren't always easy with us. We don't always communicate like we should, and sometimes we fight. You're cute when you fight though so it's worth it,” Even laughs lightly. “Everything's worth it as long as I get to do it alongside you. You understand me like no one ever has, and you know everything about me, yet you stay. Thank you for not letting me push you away. Sometimes you're too hard on yourself and sometimes I’m too hard on myself, but together we make a pretty good team. I promise to be there for you when insecurities rise and when you feel undeserving of everything you have. Isak, you deserve the world, and as long as we are together, I’ll fight tooth and nail to give it to you.”

The oxygen in the air is too thin and his lungs are on fire. _Fuck, baby. I love you so much. How the fuck am I supposed to say anything now?_

He chokes out a wet laugh and begins. “I forgot everything I had planned to say, Baby.” Even is beaming. “You know I’m terrible with words anyway. I don’t really open up easily either, but I promised myself I’d talk today. Nothing really can be written to explain how much I love and adore you. No words are good enough or deserving, so maybe it's for the best. I was so broken when I met you. You showed me that I didn’t have to live in fear of what other people thought of me. I spent so long projecting this image of who I wanted people to think I am, but when we met, I was just Isak. The real me.” Even has tears streaming down his face, and Isak almost chokes on his words. He needs to see his boy laugh immediately.

“You were a little weird,” Isak says while smiling widely. “I mean taking all the paper towels from the dispenser did catch my attention, but at what cost baby?” He hears Magnus laugh loudly somewhere in the background.

Isak sobers and holds Even’s hands tightly. “You said things aren’t always easy, and they aren’t. They haven’t always been easy. Not to be cliche, but easy is kind of boring anyway. The good outweighs the bad. You blame yourself a lot for the bad when you shouldn’t. I’ll spend the rest of my life reminding you that.” Isak finally takes a deep breath.

“I’m so glad I get to be the person who does life with you. I don’t need the parallel universes I loved so much when I was seventeen because I have you. I doubt a parallel universe could rival us anyway. Knowing you and loving you is the greatest privilege I’ve ever had in my entire life. I don’t take it for granted.”

Suddenly, the vows are over and there’s rings and everything blurs for Isak. The priest is pronouncing them as husbands, and finally, Isak can kiss Even. They’re both smiling widely as they move forward. Even pulls him in, hand gently around his neck, and Isak melts. It’s just as explosive and earth-shattering as the first kiss they shared in that pool at seventeen and nineteen. Their friends and family are cheering in the background, but Isak can’t bring himself to care. Oxygen is gone, but Isak doesn’t need oxygen as long as Even is around.

When they break apart, Isak looks out to their friends and family who are still clapping and cheering. _17 year old me would fucking hate this, oh my god._ He sees his mom on the front row. Her face is red from crying, and her smile is the widest he’s ever seen. _I’m so happy I could make you proud, Mamma._ Eva and Vilde look so proud of him that he could cry again. Sana is giving him her all knowing look. He looks to his right and sees Jonas. His best friend. _Fuck, I didn’t know this was going to be so goddamn emotional. Since when have I wanted to cry when I look at **Jonas**?_ Jonas looks proud too, and Isak is overwhelmed. Looking to his left, he sees Even. Even’s looking at him like set the entire universe into motion, and Isak feels powerful. With hands interlocked, they move forward together.

_I’m so happy I get to do life with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://evendeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


	2. life is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings, A Reception, and a Honeymoon
> 
> FYI: There's the mildest of smut after the reception. It's not even really smut, but I figured I'd warn you if you're uncomfortable with that!

There’s something loud ringing in Isak’s ears. He’s cold, and all he wants to do is fall back asleep. The familiar warmth along his back of Even is missing, and he’s _grumpy._ He pulls the covers around him and curls into himself willing sleep to take over again. The loud ringing still hasn’t gone away. Isak groans. Blinking his eyes open, he registers the loud ringing as his alarm, and he wants to die. He had forgotten they weren’t in Bali anymore. Life was back in full force.

Suddenly, there’s a ball of golden fur cuddled up next to him, and all Isak wants to do is call out sick from work. He allows himself to daydream for a minute and smiles to himself. He’d stay inside their apartment cuddled up with Daisy on the couch, and they’d watch Parks and Rec all day. Even would join them once he got over his pretentious ass and realized Leslie Knope was actually quite funny. Looking over at his alarm clock, he realizes he’s going to be late for work if he doesn’t hurry. As he gets up, Daisy whines.

“Hey baby! I’m so sorry I’m leaving you.” Daisy continues to whine. “I know, I know,” Isak reassures her. “Your big bad pappa already stranded you this morning, didn’t he? I’ll have to talk to him about that won’t I?” Isak smiles widely as he kisses her forehead and heads to the bathroom.

As Isak steps under the warm water, he reminisces over the past few weeks. He’d gotten married to the love of his life. Two of the best weeks of Isak’s life were spent in Bali, and as he’s washing his body, he wishes he was back there in a hotel room tangled in the sheets with Even. Today is Isak’s first day back at work, and he’s dreading it. Isak loves his job no doubt, but he loves sleeping in with Even more.

Stepping out of the shower, Isak’s thoughts shift to Even, and he plays with the ring on his right hand. He loves him so much. _Fuck._ Isak braces himself on the vanity and gives himself a mental pep talk. _Isak, you’re 25. You can’t pop a boner like this at 6:30 in the morning. Get yourself together. You can literally have Even all to yourself tonight. Just go to work. Smile politely at everyone. Including Astrid, even though she still has a crush on you after you explained you were very much gay and in love. Then you can come home and everything will be okay._

Isak vaguely thinks that maybe having a husband to come home to at the end of the day really does make everything worth it. When he walks back in their room to get dressed, Daisy is still laying on their bed. Her head is tucked in between both Isak and Even’s pillows, and Isak grabs his phone to take a picture. Once he takes the picture and uploads it to Instagram with the caption, “She misses her dads already <3,” he gets dressed.

As he walks into the kitchen, he’s greeted with an enthusiastic “Good morning, Baby!” Isak has to ground himself to make sure his heart doesn’t burst. Even is standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast, and the domesticity is overwhelming. Deep down, Isak knows they’ve done this a million times over the past eight years. There’s something special about walking into your kitchen to see _your husband_ cooking you eggs for breakfast. There’s something special about wrapping your arms around him knowing you get to do it for the rest of your life. Isak gives him a quick peck on the cheek and moves to make coffee.

As Isak is pouring water in the machine, he asks, “Did you see my Instagram post, babe?”

Even gasps like he’s offended. “Isak, what kind of husband do you think I am? Of course I saw! I have your post notifications on in case you ever post a selfie so I can willingly give myself a heart attack.”

Isak loves this. He loves their banter. He loves teasing the shit out of Even, and he loves when Even does the same to him. He loves mornings too as long as he gets to do them alongside his husband. Isak is leaning against the counter and his eyes are tuned to Even mixing eggs and sour cream together. There’s music playing lightly in the background, and life is perfect.

There’s a noise to his left, and Daisy is padding her way into the kitchen. Even lights up as soon as he sees her, and not for the first time Isak allows himself to think of what Even’s reaction would be if it was their daughter walking into the kitchen. He shakes the thought from his mind. He’s only twenty-five, but he does want that. He wants to raise kids with the most loving, generous man he’s ever known in his entire life. He realizes then that Even is saying his name, and that breakfast is ready. He clears his mind, pours their coffee, and sits down.

Once they finish breakfast, Isak is pouring more coffee in a thermos and headed out the door. Even pulls him in for a long kiss before he leaves. “Have a good day at work, baby! Tell Astrid I said hello.” Isak smirks. “I love you so much,” he says as he kisses the crown of Isak’s head.  
“I love you too, baby.” Isak walks towards the tram looking like a lovesick fool, and he thinks maybe marital bliss is real.

_Do I really get to spend the rest of my life like this?_

*

The reception of their wedding is beautiful, and everyone is so drunk. Magnus won’t stop yelling, and Eva and Vilde are making out in a corner.

Isak and Even are wrapped up in each other’s arms in the middle of a dancefloor with some mainstream love song playing softly in the background. Isak hates it, but he knows Even loves it. Loves this kind of stuff. Loves holding him in his arms in front of their friends and family and singing and dancing to the cheesiest songs in history.

Compromise. That’s what makes any good relationship work. Isak would compromise everything as long as the boy in front of him smiled.

Even must follow his train of thought because he pulls him even closer and starts singing softly in his ear. _I get to spend the rest of my life hearing your voice._ Goosebumps take over, and Isak can’t breathe again. Everything around them is moving so fast, but everything seems so calm and still. Even’s hands are on his lower back, and if things move south, Isak might just die in this room. Isak raises his eyebrows in warning, and Even feigns innocence. “What’s wrong, baby?” He smirks.

Isak chokes up and stutters out a, “Nothing, baby. You’re just so hot. Fuck.” Isak hopes this is almost over. He wants nothing more than to be in a bed with his husband on top of him. Isak has to think of the school nurse from Nissen and the old landlady from the kollektiv to get his thoughts back on track.

Isak looks around remembering the speeches from earlier, and his cheeks flush again. Even’s brows furrow in worry, but Isak flashes him a wide smile. Jonas’ best man speech plays over and over again in his head. He loves his best friend with his whole heart.

*

“I’m so proud of you, Isak. I know this is supposed to be about both you and Even, but I watched you struggle for so long.”

_Why is this day so emotional? If Jonas cries, I’m going to cry._

“You’re my best friend, and I think I know you better than I know anyone else. Knowing you're not struggling anymore makes me so relieved. It hurts to know you hid yourself for so long because I knew things were off with you. You’re like my ultimate bro. I knew you, and I’m sorry I didn’t do more for you back then. I remember when things changed though. You started acting so weird and skipping out on parties because of family stuff.” Isak hears Mahdi and Magnus laugh loudly somewhere beside him, and he chuckles to himself.

“You grew even more distant and looked so tired, but one day, you asked me to go for kebab. I was hoping and praying as we left that shop that you were going to let me in, and you did. Sorry for thinking the person you liked was Vilde.” Isak recalls Even’s loud laugh and Vilde’s red face and smiles.

“It’s not a girl. Everything made sense, and I tried to mask my sadness that day. That you lived the way you did because of who you were. I wanted to hug you in that park so badly, and tell you it didn’t fucking matter who you loved. And then you said the name Even, and I knew things were going to change.” Isak looked over at Even and the fond look on both of their faces was so overwhelming.

“I’ve watched you grow into such an amazing person.” Jonas moved to talk to Even. “Even, you’ve always been there for Isak in ways I can’t be, and it means the world to me. Thanks for making Isak less grumpy and more lovable. You’ve become my friend as well throughout all of this. I’m so happy for the both of you.”

*

Isak smiles fondly at the memory. He looks at Magnus and gets embarrassed.

*

When Magnus stands, Isak fills with dread.

“Hello everyone! Isak, I know you said I wasn’t allowed to make a speech at the reception, but I’m doing it anyway.” Isak shakes his head.

“I was way more clueless than Jonas was back when you were getting together with Even. The first time Even walked up to us and gave you your hat back I remember thinking that he looked like the sun or some shit. I know that’s kind of gay, but he was hot. So when you said you had a thing with him, I was so proud.” Isak thinks he’s going to kill him.

“Even, thanks for being a better friend than Isak is. On a serious note, thanks for always being there and educating me. I’m glad I can do the same thing for you sometimes. Love you guys.”

*

Isak’s head is pillowed on Even’s shoulder, and they’re still dancing slowly. The speeches had lasted forever, but having this moment was worth it.

Even suddenly speaks up. “Don’t hate me, baby, but I requested they play a special song in a little bit. So, like before you divorce me for it, I just want you to know I love you so much. It wouldn’t be our wedding reception if we didn’t play this song, and I promise it’ll be over soon.”

“Even Valtersen Næsheim, if it’s anything but a Nas song, I swear to god.” The second he hears the opening to 5 Fine Frøkner he groans.

“Baby, are you kidding me?” Isak half yells.

“You love me! And you love this song,” Even laughs, and then he’s forcing Isak to dance with him.

_Compromise._

“I hate this song! Baby, why are you doing this to me? I have a reputation to uphold.”

Even interrupts Isak. “With who? Look, everyone is dancing to it, baby. Just dance with me. Come on!” Isak would do anything Even wanted him to. So, he dances.

*

Their plane to Bali was scheduled to take off the day after the wedding. Both Isak and Even had decided spending their first night as a married couple in their own apartment was better than staying in a random hotel. Oslo hotels were sort of a sore spot. Tumbling into their apartment, Even almost trips over their suitcases packed and waiting at the front door. Isak’s laughter fills the apartment, and Daisy runs toward the commotion.

Even groans. “Fuck. Daisy, we love you so very much, but for tonight, do you think you could leave us alone for a little bit? I really need to have my hands all over your dad in like the next 5 minutes or I’m going to die.” She tilts her head in confusion, and Even takes Isak’s hand, runs to their bedroom, and closes the door before she can follow them.

Even presses Isak against the door roughly, and Isak is gone. Even’s mouth is on his, and he feels like he’s on fire. He needs his shirt off. He needs Even’s hands all over his body. Isak’s brain is on overdrive, and he needs Even inside of him. Isak’s overwhelmed, and Even is so beautiful. He can’t fucking think. “Baby, calm down. I’m right here. I’ve got you, Isak. It’s okay.” Isak wants to cry.

Isak reverently whispers, “We’re married.” Even chokes. There isn’t enough oxygen in the air. Shirts begin to fly and Even frantically moves them to their bed. It's a tangled mess of hands pushing and taking, and then Even is reaching inside their nightstand. After, it's fingers pushing and taking, and Isak can't breathe. Even pushes in, and Isak feels consumed. Coming down from his high, Isak thinks to himself, _“This is my life now.”_

*

When Isak wakes up the morning after, he thinks life can’t ever get better than this. Even must have gotten up sometime in the night because Daisy is curled up between them. When he looks at Even, he finds him staring back. Isak’s heart fails him.

He’s so in love with this. His family. Isak never thought he’d get to have a family. Some days Isak thinks he loves Daisy more than he does Even. “Baby, how am I supposed to leave her here?” Even laughs and runs his hands through Isak’s curls.

Even smirks and moves on top of him. “Just think of all the sex we’re gonna have in Bali.”

“What the fuck, baby!” Even goes down on him.

*

When they land in Bali, they’re both exhausted. “Remind me again, Even. Why’d we listen to Jonas’ hipster ass saying Bali would be a perfect place for a honeymoon? I’m so tired.”

“You’re so cute when you complain, Baby. Did you know that?” Isak rolls his eyes.

*

Once they settle into their room and take a nap, they sort out the two activities Jonas told them they had to do on the island. Isak vaguely wonders why Jonas ever thought he was a good candidate for hiking across an island or surf lessons. However, Even is enthusiastic about it so he’ll do it anyway. He’d do anything as long as Even continued smiling.

Isak registers Even saying, “I think we should plan on doing this next week. I need our schedule this week clear. I checked the weather anyway Baby, and I think that’s better.”

_Even isn’t smooth at all. I knew we we’re gonna fuck for an entire week._

Their sandcastle adventure happens the first week when Isak miraculously drags Even out of the room. They spend their time that week between the beach and their room. Isak orders room service one night and laughs at the memory of them eating burgers on the floor of that suite at seventeen and nineteen.

*

Isak and Even spend the second week hiking and surfing.

The forest they’re hiking through is beautiful. Isak will admit that. Even has his camera wrapped around his neck, and he’s been taking pictures of the green foliage that surrounds them the whole time. Time. _How long have we been doing this? How is Even still smiling? What the fuck? I’m so out of breath. Did Even take my breath away or am I just out of shape that badly?_

“Baby, it’s so hot outside. How can you even enjoy this? I’m so tired. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Isak, we’re less than a kilometer into the hike.”

Isak puts his hands on his hips and looks up towards the sun in defeat. “I mean I get that but still. Not all of us are super humans who enjoy the outdoors and have amazing stamina.”

Even smirks. “Stamina. I’ll show you stamina, Baby. We can walk back to that car right now and go back to the hotel.” Isak rolls his eyes.

“We already did that for an entire week.” Their banter continues. Isak is sweaty and uncomfortable, but he takes Even’s hand and they walk forward together.

*

Surfing is an absolute disaster. Their legs are too long, and their bodies are both spent. They spend the entire day laughing at and with each other, and Isak thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way. That he can’t wait to do new things and try new experiences for the rest of his life with the man beside him.

It’s a sobering thought that tonight is their last night in Bali, but Isak can’t wait to go home and navigate life with him. Going back home doesn’t seem as scary as he originally thought. He’d always imagined the end of their honeymoon would be horrible. Returning home to the mundane life he’s come to know seemed horrible to Isak before now. Going back to his job and the pressure of life. Isak thinks that maybe at seventeen he wouldn’t have been up to the task. He’s ready now.

_Life is now._

*

Isak is unlocking the door to their apartment, and as he steps in he can hear Even talking to Daisy from the foyer. His first day back at work was stressful. He leans against the door and listens to Even talk to Daisy, and he breathes for the first time in hours. He can do this. He can handle life like this. He smiles to himself, and yells, “Honey, I’m home,” into the living room.

_Life is good no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://evendeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


	3. here's to now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this in a week, and for this chapter not being as long as I wanted it to be. I've been distracted by school, and then s4 started so that's been occupying most of my time. I'm afraid I can't tell you when to expect a new chapter. School is about to get even more crazy, but the good news is that I only have two weeks left and then finals. After that, my focus will be on this and on season four. Also, this chapter is unedited, and I didn't have a chance to get someone to beta it. I'll definitely go back and check for mistakes later. Also, seriously comment and tell me prompts or ideas that you'd love to see explored in the rest of this fic. I want to write something that you guys want to read, and it's definitely easier to write having a prompt. There's a definite plot to this, but I still need little moments and situations and stuff to write about in between. Tell me your ideas! I'd really love to read them. (Also, I'm totally gonna go back and reply to the comments I've missed.) Thank you so so much for reading!

It’s the weekend, and the spring sunshine is warming Isak from the inside. Even’s arm is wrapped around his waist tightly, and Daisy is curled up at the foot of their bed. Isak leans back against the warmth of Even and sighs. His first week back at work had been decent. Astrid hadn’t annoyed him too badly, and Even had cooked every single night. Isak shifts, and Even pulls him closer to his chest at the movement. Isak allows himself to get lost in the rays of sunshine that are flooding in from the window and reflect on the warmth of Even behind him. Daisy moves from her spot at the foot of the bed to lay beside Isak, and he reaches out and strokes her fur. 

He’s woken up like this with Even beside him for eight years now. The fascination with waking up next to Even hasn’t ceased to amaze Isak yet. Their family and friends were quite supportive of their decision to move into an apartment together, but there was some initial hesitation. Hesitation made no sense to Isak at seventeen. He and Even were living life in the now. All that made sense to them then was how much they loved each other and how much better life was when they were together. Isak was grateful for that hesitation. It had helped him not become completely dependent on Even. Coming home to Even was one of his favorite things, but his friends were always there to remind him it wasn’t the only thing he had. He was allowed to go out without Even with the boys to a party and have a good time. In fact, Isak doing these things was healthy. Healthy for not only him, but Even as well. IsakandEven as a unit were extraordinary, but Isak and Even as separate entities were a necessity as well. Isak is so thankful for his friend’s hesitation. Without it, he doesn’t know if he’d get to enjoy mornings like this. Knowing they could have become too dependent on the other and fallen apart isn’t something Isak likes to think about. On mornings like this though, he reminds himself he’s grateful this is the universe life chose for him. 

Even stirs behind him, and Isak turns in his grasp to face him. He manages to turn around before Even completely wakes up, and Isak smiles fondly reaching out to run his hands through Even’s unruly hair. Daisy paws her way in between their intertwined legs seemingly upset at the lack of attention she’s receiving. Isak laughs lightly at her plea for attention. Even’s eyes begin to flutter open, and Isak stares at him in awe. “Good morning, Baby,” Even yawns out. Isak smiles and tilts his head up in that way he knows will tell Even to kiss him immediately. Even pulls him impossibly closer and kisses him so sweetly. Daisy paws her way up further, and Even laughs at the interruption. 

Isak fondly rolls his eyes at their girl. “Are you ever going to give me a moment with your pappa? Huh, girl? You just love interrupting us, don’t you? He was mine first.” Daisy stands up and barks, and Even’s laughter fills the entire bedroom.

“Oh my fucking god, Isak! How are you still this cute at 25? Are you jealous that our girl wants my attention?” Isak rolls his eyes in annoyance, and Even sits up. Daisy moves towards him, and Even plays with her for a few minutes. “Did you hear that, baby girl? Your dad is jealous of you. Can you believe it? He should know I love you more anyway. You’re not grumpy. You don’t talk back. You’ll never get rid of your curls.” Daisy’s tail was wagging incessantly, and Isak couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. Not when Even was smiling like that, and they were being a proper family. 

Even lays back down, turns on his side, and puts his head on Isak’s shoulder. “Do you think if you worked on getting ready while I walk her outside we’d still have time to fuck when I get back?”

“Even, what the fuck!”

“Come on, baby! Morning sex has to be the best part of being married, and we haven’t even done it yet.” Isak grins at his husband’s pleas.

“Even, we spent our entire honeymoon having sex 24/7.” Even rolls his eyes.

“Okay, Mr. Rationale, but we haven’t morning sex in this bed yet. _Not while married._ ”

_Fuck._

Even trips running out of the bedroom and almost forgets to put Daisy on her leash before walking outside. Even is the most beautiful thing Isak has ever gotten to experience.

*

At breakfast, it’s evident they still haven’t settled back into life since their honeymoon. Isak and Even thrived in their apartment for two reasons. Organization and scheduling. “Babe, did you forget to buy eggs yesterday?” Even yells out to Isak who was throwing on a white t-shirt of Even’s. _Shit. I didn’t go to the store after work._

Isak and Even prided themselves on well put together their lives were. They had dedicated laundry days and separate hampers for dark, colored, and white clothes. Even cooked dinner on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Even cooked dinner on Isak’s days most of the time.) Isak handled their finances and kept a planner so he could keep track of what days certain bills were due. Every other Friday, they would stay in, order takeout, and watch movies. On occasion, Even would let Isak watch Transformers. (And whine the entire time.)

Isak’s main job was grocery shopping. Isak mostly did it for the sake of their bank account. Even in a grocery store was like a five year old child let loose. When they first moved in together, Isak thought it was cute how Even would sneak random things in their cart with the hope Isak wouldn’t catch him.

“Even, you don’t even like this cereal.”

“I know, babe, but like what if I start craving it at midnight? What if we don’t have it? We better just get it now to be sure.”

As Isak walks to their kitchen, he remembers the last time he took Even with him to the store. They were walking past an aisle when Even looked over at a display, and half-shouted, “Baby, let’s buy all the condoms so other people can’t have sex.”

“Even, we’re not buying all the condoms just so other people can’t have sex!”

Isak loves him. He really does. He’s dreading entering the kitchen because he knows what his reply to Even’s question is going to solicit. _Maybe if I run really quick I could make it to the corner store and grab eggs and be back before he even notices. Come on, Isak. That’s ridiculous. Just do it. Maybe you can persuade him._  Walking into the kitchen, he prepares himself. “Okay, Baby. I may have forgotten to go to the store after work yesterday. You know it’s been really busy at the lab lately. I’m sorry. But-”

Even smiles widely and then interrupts, “Baby, does this mean we get to take a trip to the grocery store?” Isak groans. 

“No, I can go to the store and be back in 15 minutes at the most.” Even is giving him that smile and dragging him back towards their bedroom to get dressed, and Isak knows it’s a lost cause to argue now. 

*

They went out, grabbed a quick breakfast, and successfully went grocery shopping without incident. Walking home, Isak realizes how beautiful of a day it is outside. He nudges Even. “After we go home and put this stuff up, why don’t we grab a few snacks and take Daisy to the park for a bit?”

Even grins. “Babe, are you asking me on a date? Is this our first date as a married couple? That’s so cute!” 

“So, is that a yes?” 

“Are you sure you aren’t going to get jealous again when Daisy tries to steal my attention? We both know I’m her favorite dad, and I know that wounds you but-” 

“If you shut up and say yes, I’ll give you a blowjob later.” 

“Isak! You can’t bribe people with sexual favors. I was going to say yes anyway, but now I’m expecting a date _and_ a blowjob.”

Isak rolls his eyes as they continue walking home. 

_He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot_

*

Once they arrive home, Isak puts the groceries up while Even makes snacks for their date. Isak makes a mental note that they should grab a blanket that way they’re more comfortable at the park. Isak looks over and sees Even packing strawberries up and mentally rolls his eyes. “Even, are you really going to feed me strawberries in the middle of a crowded park on the weekend?”

“Actually, I was planning on eating them myself, but oh my god, baby! Your idea is one hundred times better. That’s so romantic! Why didn’t we do that on our honeymoon naked in bed?” 

Isak laughs him off and walks to grab a bag to pack a blanket and the snacks in. Daisy follows him, and Isak leans down to hook her to her leash. “Listen, girl. Your pappa thinks you love him more than me, and today, we have to fix that. I’ll give you belly rubs for a week if you-” Someone coughs behind him, and when Isak turns around Even is standing above him with his hands on his hips.

 “Isak Valtersen Næsheim! Are you trying to _bribe_ our innocent little girl? Are you negotiating with a _dog_? You’re despicable, baby. How could you treat her this way?” There’s sarcasm dripping from Even’s voice, and Isak shrugs. Even grabs her leash and whispers, “I’d never do that to you, baby girl. This is why I’m the favorite. Isn’t it?” Isak is still sitting in the hallway to their bedroom and smiling widely. He’s the kind of guy who goes to parks on weekends now and is fed strawberries from his husband while their dog barks beside them.

* 

Even looks so beautiful beside him sitting in the sunshine. They’re both laying down with Isak’s head pillowed on Even’s chest. In many ways, their position is similar to that very first Saturday. The Saturday that Isak finally got to kiss and touch and hold. Isak smiles fondly at the memory. He looks up at Even, and the fresh spring air suffocates him. Sometimes, Isak thinks Even is the sun himself. _How can one person look so beautiful sitting like this?_

Isak lets his brain wander. There are children running around in the grass close to them, and Isak suddenly feels like there’s something missing. He can imagine vividly spending weekends at this park on a blanket in the green grass with Even’s hand grasped around a leash while their daughter plays around them. He can almost hear himself say, “Don’t go too far! Make sure you stay within sight of me and Pappa.” Kids. He can’t believe he’d ever see a day where he wanted them. There’s something inside of him that wants to be a father so badly. He wants to raise kids with this man beside him and show them so much love and admiration. Isak thinks it might have to do with his upbringing. He wants to give someone the world. The world he was never given as a child. Isak can’t shake the thought of what life with their children would be like. He knows they need to have a conversation about it soon, but for now he curls closer into the warmth of Even and allows the sun to wash over him.

  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave prompts/ideas for this fic!   
> follow me on [tumblr](http://evendeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


	4. all that I want is to wake up fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to beg you all for forgiveness again for not updating in so long. I'm so sorry. School is crazy, and my mental health hasn't been the best lately. I made myself sit down and write this for you guys today though. I've got some ideas on where this is headed the next few chapters so that's going to be helpful as far as updates go. Also much like last chapter, I didn't have anyone read over this before I posted it. I'll go back and check for mistakes later. Thank you so so much for reading! <3
> 
> Warning for general overwhelming cheesiness near the end. Good luck.
> 
> chapter title from Hard Times by Paramore

Isak is frustrated. His shift at work had been long and tedious. He was tired, and the only thing getting him through the day was the prospect of eating a home cooked meal courtesy of Even’s mom. Even had family in town, and Isak was lured into going with promises of good food and blowjobs for a week. Even had vaguely hashed the details out to him before work last week, and he thinks he remembers details about cousins and little kids and dessert.

Isak looks down at his watch and groans at the time as he pushes the down elevator button. He’s looking down at his phone texting Even the world’s biggest apology when the elevator dings. He steps inside and clutches his phone in his hand tightly hoping that Even doesn’t hate him. He knows realistically that it will all be okay. It’s not like he has to impress the in-laws or anything. Even’s parents had become his own parents as well over time. He’d been on a first name basis with Even’s mother from the first time he had met her. Liv wouldn’t be too upset. Even had wanted him to meet his cousins so badly, and Isak feels like shit. He’s an hour and a half late, and at this point, he just wants to be at home in bed in Even’s arms.

As Isak steps out of the elevator running to catch the tram to Even’s parents house, the events of the past two hours wash over him. Isak _had_ been on time. He had been. He had even finished checking up on patients earlier than normal, but Astrid had stopped him and relentlessly flirted with him as he was trying to pack up and leave. Isak thought that was going to stop once he got married.

_I thought being married to Even meant girls would finally stop flirting with me. I’m so dumb. My god, what is she even saying to me? How is my “I got good dick last night” face every morning not a good enough hint? This is homophobic, Jesus Christ. One day, I need to buy scrubs that say I’m gay. Maybe that would spell it out for her._

Isak had looked down while she was speaking and saw the framed picture of him and Even at their wedding. He smiled. It was taken during the reception, and he and Even were both looking at each other with the fondest look. Isak’s arms were thrown around Even’s neck, and they were so so close. The picture had taken his breath away when he saw it, and he knew he needed a picture of it on his desk.

He’d bought the frame last week, and it had been proudly sitting on his desk ever since. Isak reached down and picked it up while politely asking Astrid what her plans for the evening were. He’s not even listening to her reply, but he does hear her ask, “What about you?”

_Straight people are so easy to bait._

He turned the picture frame around. “Have you seen this picture of me and Even at our wedding yet?” She nods uncomfortably, but Isak continues. “I’m actually supposed to be meeting him at home right now. He’s probably thinking, ‘Where is my husband, and why isn’t he home yet?’ to himself.” Isak almost loses it at her reaction to the words “my husband.” Her face is priceless, and Isak wished he had a camera so he could show Even.

“I better go. Have a good weekend, Astrid!”

*

The Astrid debacle hadn’t taken too long. Isak had collected himself and was quickly set on leaving the hospital. Isak pressed the down elevator button for the first time that day. As he was waiting, he was thinking about going home to a nice shower that he hoped Even would join him for that would result in a blowjob. Right as the elevator dinged, his phone began to ring. He groaned seeing it was a work related call. He stepped back from the elevator and answered it. His dream of a warm shower were quickly thrown out the window as he ran back into his office and threw his stuff down.

There was an OR emergency, and of course, Isak was the only one who could help. Isak loved his job he really did. He really did want to help people, but he also really wanted a shower and a blowjob. _Isak, someone is literally on the OR table. Stop thinking about your dick, Jesus Christ._ Even was going to kill him. He sent a quick text his way explaining the emergency, and telling him not to wait for him at their apartment. Even sent him back a heart emoji. Isak grounded himself.

_Our landlady. Braless biology teacher from Nissen. Eskild walking in on me and Even. Don’t think about your dick, Isak. Just do your fucking job._

*

The tram was overcrowded, and Isak did not have the time or patience for loud children. Not now. Isak could feel the ache at the back of his neck, and the dull, pulsing pain behind his forehead was incessant. He was grateful the next stop was his, and he couldn’t wait to be freed from the confines of the tram. As he was running to the tram earlier, he had decided he’d stop at the corner store quickly and buy flowers for both Even and Liv as a peace offering. He hops off the tram and walks into it quickly laughing to himself remembering the first time he’d stopped outside this store. Isak fondly reminisces while picking out two bouquets and paying for them quickly. His husband was such a liar.  

_Even “I must have left my ID at home” Bech Næsheim. I can’t believe I married that desperate idiot._

*

**Even**

_20:38_

baby, I’m walking up the steps. let me in, please

**and why should I do that, Mr. Valtersen Traitor Næsheim?**

because I’m your husband, and I love you so much?

would bribing you with sex work?

I brought you and your mamma a peace offering

Even?

I’m standing outside I can hear you laughing

I CAN HEAR YOU MOCKING ME???????

we’re getting a divorce I hate you

Please?

*

Even opens the door, and Isak is grumpy. He’s looking at his feet, and he’s too tired to even look up at his husband. He knows Even is teasing, and he knows Even doesn’t understand how shit of a day it has been. Even doesn’t understand he isn’t really in the mood for teasing or banter. Isak knows normally that Even wouldn’t push him like this with the teasing and joking if he knew how badly he really felt. He feels partly responsible. _Communication is essential, Isak. You’re almost 26. You know this. You could’ve just told him._

Isak decides then while staring at the floor when they’re back at home in bed with Daisy tucked between them, he’ll let his guard down and tell Even how bad he feels. How he’s increasingly felt worse the past few days. How the pressure behind his eyelids are killing him and how his throat feels scratchy. How gross it felt getting hitting on by his co-worker when he knows there’s a wedding ring sitting on his right hand. The weight of it grounds him, and he looks up at Even.

And Even knows immediately. He knows him better than anyone in the entire universe does. Knows how to take care of him. Even can see the exhaustion in Isak’s eyes. Isak barely registers Even taking the flowers from his hands and setting them inside. Even is stepping outside the house, and Isak’s eyes are heavy with the weight of the day finally settling into his bones.

Suddenly, there are arms wrapped around him, and Isak wants to cry. Even’s arms are strong and solid, and Isak feels the weight of the entire day leave him. The soft “halla, baby” whispered into his ear brings him back to reality. The warmth surrounding them is too comfortable, and Isak doesn’t want to leave it. He wants to grab Even’s hand and run down the stairs back onto the streets of Oslo and go home. Liv would probably understand. He knows she would, but Isak remembers why this had been so important to begin with. _The cousins. And kids. There are kids inside the house. Even wanted me to meet them. Even and kids. Kids and Even._

Isak wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see Even interact with children. His heart aches at the thought of seeing his husband around children. Even’s arms are still wrapped around him, and the silence is interrupted by Isak’s stomach. Isak looks up at Even and laughs. Even is smiling down at him, and Isak can do this. He can handle tonight. He doesn’t have to run away. Even reaches out and strokes his cheek, and Isak leans into it. Even is moving forward, and then they’re kissing. It’s soft and sweet. It’s the kind of kissing that isn’t mind blowing or earth shattering, but still has the power to take your breath away and ground you. They part.

Isak mumbles a quick sorry in Even’s direction, and Even frowns.

“Baby, why are you sorry?” Even looks concerned.

_Fuck._

“I just kind of had a breakdown outside your childhood home because I don’t feel good and because of stupid shit.” Isak can tell Even is about to interrupt him and tell him in his serious voice that he. is. valid. He knows he has to say a joke ASAP, or Even is going to start questioning him about his mental health.

“Even, who has a breakdown about not being able to get a blowjob after work? Like, who does that?”

Even pulls him back in for another hug, and Isak knows he isn’t off the hook yet. That later in bed when he said he’d confront Even, Even is probably going to do his own confronting.

Even pulls away again. “Mamma is reheating your dinner. Want to head inside?” Isak nods, and Even goes to open the door, but hesitates. “Um- Don’t be mad, baby, but the kids think you’re a traitor. I might have said that out loud, and they may have started to repeat it and won’t shut up about it now.”

Isak rolls his eyes, and for now Even knows everything is okay. “How bad is it, Even?”

“There might have been some ‘Uncle Isak is a traitor!’ chants, but I promise I’ll defend you from them.”

“Even, they are kids.” Isak playfully rolls his eyes. “Defend me from them? What are they going to do? Bruise my ego? Throw a lego at me? You make it sound like it’s first year again in high school, and the Yakuza fight is about to go down. ”

Even coughs. “Shit! Baby, don’t bring that up. I cannot have a boner at a family event! I still cannot believe you helped set up a fight and were there. You were practically a baby!”

Isak smirks. “You know I wore a jean jacket to that fight? My real job at the fight was looking pretty and trying not to get hit.”

“Isak Valtersen Næsheim, you cannot reveal details like this and call yourself pretty in front of me when I’m at a place where I cannot immediately blow you. You are so cruel.”

Isak laughs and leans up to give him a quick peck, and then they’re both stepping inside the house.

“Halla!” Isak yells, and before he can even take a single shoe off there are children running towards him and attaching themselves to his leg.

They’re incessantly chanting “Uncle Isak,” and Isak has no clue how they have any idea who he is. Even is laughing loudly beside him.

“So much for defending me, Uncle Even.” Even rolls his eyes.

Even untangles a girl from his left leg and picks her up. Isak thinks her name is Nora. They went over names, but Isak is so tired he can barely remember. The boy on his right leg quickly removes himself and is whining about wanting to be held too. Isak quickly removes his shoes and picks the boy up. “Hi, Fredrik!” The boy laughs and lays his head on Isak’s shoulder. Isak looks to his left, and Nora is animatedly babbling to Even. The situation is overwhelmingly domestic, and Isak has to remember how to breathe.

Liv smiles knowingly at both him and Even when they walk in the kitchen together with children attached at both their hips. They hug despite the boy between them, and the look Liv gives Isak makes him feel like she knows. _Am I that easy to read? Is it that obvious how badly I want to have a baby with him? I’m just holding the thing for fucks sake. Calm down, Isak._

They sit at the table while Isak’s dinner finishes reheating. Once it’s done, Isak gently sets Fredrik down in his own chair like a “big boy” as Even had put it and begins to eat. Even is sitting next to him, and Nora is telling him about her newest stuffed animal. It’s the most precious and adorable sight he’s ever seen in his entire life. Even is looking at her as if what she’s saying is the most important thing in the entire world. Isak wonders how she feels being on the receiving end of Even’s gaze. That gaze takes Isak’s breath away. Isak can’t believe Nora is just going on and continuing to talk about Mr. Penguin while Even looks at her as if she holds the answer to every problem in the known universe. Isak has to look away.

Eventually, Even’s cousin comes into the kitchen and sits beside him placing Fredrik in his lap as he does so. They talk for a while. He’s a good guy. He moved up to Trondheim after high school for university. He fell in love with a girl there, and he’s stayed ever since. The kids get antsy sitting at the table, and when Isak finishes eating, they move to the living room.

Isak sits impossibly close to Even on the couch in his parents living room. They sit thigh to thigh mainly because Nora won’t stop crawling between them. Fredrik is on the floor below them building Even the masterpiece to end all Lego masterpieces. Just a second ago, Nora and Even were discussing if it was possible to braid Isak’s curls.

“No, Even. You are not touching my hair. Absolutely not. What the f-” Even coughs, and Isak stops himself.

“Isak, do it for the children. Please? You would look so pretty. Baby, I promise I won’t tie your hair in a knot this time.” Even pouted.

“I can’t believe there was a last time!”

Nora had laughed between them and had already moved onto her next conquest. So, Even let it go.

*

The evening was winding down, Even’s arm was slung around Isak’s shoulder, and Isak had pillowed his head on Even’s shoulder. Both the kids and Isak were about to fall asleep. Isak’s heart was so so full. The day had been so shit, but being here with his family tonight had made it better. _His family_ . Seeing Even laughing with Nora clinging to him had made every shitty moment worth it. It had made Astrid flirting with him worth it. Even had been so insistent that he meet Nora and Fredrik, and Isak sleepily wonders if Even feels that same longing. _Does Even want this right now as much I want it too?_ Nora sleepily mumbles, “story” beside him, and Even grins.

Fredrik immediately jumps up before Isak can react and eagerly asks Even to finish his story. “Finish what story?” Isak replies, and he looks over at Even confused. Even is blushing, and Isak wishes for the second time that day he had a camera. His phone is too far away, but he wishes he could permanently capture the rosiness that is currently present on Even’s cheeks.

“So, there’s this kingdom right?” Even says to Isak. Isak nods and looks over at Liv. She hasn’t stopped smiling since Isak saw her in the kitchen. “There’s a prince in the kingdom obviously. He’s the most beautiful prince. His parents don’t treat him that well though, and he’s forced to grow up on his own.” Isak sombers, and both Nora and Fredrik are listening attentively. _Is he talking about me?_

“One day, he escaped the castle, but the young prince had nowhere to go. He roamed the streets of his kingdom for hours hoping he would go unrecognized.” Isak can’t believe Even. He knows what he’s doing, and he wants to cry.

“While roaming, the prince met a kind man who offered him shelter. The kind man raised the prince and taught him everything he knew. This man became a lifeline for him. He wouldn’t admit it publicly, but the kind man had helped him grow into a man fit to be a king. The King and Queen never searched for their prince. They knew one day everything would be resolved. When the prince was 17, he met a boy. The prince struggled with that. He knew boys could love boys, but it was hard. He struggled with how people would view him if they knew who he loved.” Even is staring straight at Isak, and there are tears rolling down Isak’s face. _Why am I fucking crying? Oh my god. This fucker is trying to make me feel better by calling me a prince. Thank God that Jonas is not present for this because he would so make fun of me._ At this point, Isak wants to write Even’s words down and read them whenever he’s had a shitty day. He wants to write them down and make it a New York Times bestseller. Isak knows it’s just a story all parents tell their kids as bedtime stories. Isak wants to save this one though. He wants their children to hear it word for word. Isak can’t handle this man’s love and affection sometimes. It’s overwhelming in the best way. Isak realizes he’s missed out on the latter half of the story and curses himself.

“Even though they faced many challenges, they still loved each other at the end of the day. The prince left the only real shelter he’d ever known to find a home with the other boy. The prince eventually reunited with the King and Queen, and they accepted the prince’s boy. They allowed them to be married, and the prince was overwhelmed with joy. They lived together in the palace and waited till the day they would inevitably become Kings.” Even paused. He was giving Isak that gaze. The gaze where he looks at someone like they’re his entire world. Isak cannot breathe.

Even continues. “The other boy was so proud of his prince. He had grown to be the most beautiful man in the entire world. They had just begun their new lives together, but he was excited to be king alongside him someday. He couldn’t wait to grow old in the castle with him alongside their own children.” Isak nearly chokes. _Their own children. Baby, you are going to kill me._

“And they lived happily ever after. The end.”

_I am so in love._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and prompts are appreciated! <3
> 
> I was going to include Isak being sick in this chapter (it's 100% alluded to), but the chapter was getting long so I cut it out. I'm definitely gonna finish writing it though, and post it sometime this week hopefully!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://evendeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


	5. we're gonna be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's sick. Even takes care of him. Normal bickering ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love disappearing for a month and re-appearing. I'm so sorry about that. The writer's block has been unreal. I suck at writing sickfic as it turns out, and I really struggled. I kind of just shut down there for a bit. It also hasn't helped that Skam has been really disappointing me lately especially concerning the treatment of Even. I've just been really bummed over it, and writing just got really hard. I promise I'll always come back though because I do have actual plans for this story. I'm so sorry that I keep leaving you guys hanging though. It's literally my own pet peeve as a reader when that happens, and here I am doing it to you all. I really hope you enjoy this though, and I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. <3

When Isak wakes up, he’s miserable. The aching at the back of his neck from yesterday is gone, but the pain behind his forehead is back at full force. His mouth is dry, and his throat feels like someone actually set fire to it. Isak doesn’t remember much. The night before is a hazy memory. He doesn’t remember leaving with Even and saying goodbye to his cousin or getting home. His thoughts are clouded, and the only thought he can focus on is: _I’m miserable_.

Isak would usually say he would prefer to be cold rather than hot. If he’s cold, he can curl up in his softest hoodie and cuddle up to Even and Daisy. If he’s cold, he can bury himself under their duvet and a multitude of blankets. Isak is shivering, and he wishes his thoughts would slow down for just a second so he could actually assess the situation or just fall back asleep.

He knows it’s Saturday. Knows he doesn’t have to get up for work or be anywhere, but the relief is only temporary. He coughs, and he wants to die. _This is the end. Where’s Daisy? I hope she knows I love her._

Isak knows he’s being dramatic, but he hates being sick more than anything else in the world. Isak knows how annoying he gets when he's sick. How he turns into a tiny clingy baby the second his throat starts to feel even just a tad scratchy. No matter how old he gets though, he loves being taken care of when he’s sick. Loves Even taking care of him. Isak knows he’s lucky because Even loves taking care of him just as much as he loves being cared for.

_Even._ He needs to wake him up. When he rolls over, he comes face to face with fur. Daisy stares up at Isak, and within seconds she’s cuddled up close to him. Isak appreciates the warmth, but his emotions are clouded. He wants Even close to him. Wants Even’s reassuring warmth holding him close. Isak reaches out and strokes Daisy’s fur in an attempt to calm her.

Isak reaches and shakes Even attempting to wake him up. “Ev, baby-” Isak is interrupted by his own coughing fit. He feels Daisy move towards the end of their bed and a reassuring hand rubbing his back. He’s still coughing and his entire body aches.

“Oh, Issy.”

_Issy. Really? Is it that bad? Am I that bad? Do I look bad enough that he went straight for the endearing nickname? Shit._

Once the coughing dies down, Isak whines, and Even reaches up to his forehead to check his temperature. “Shit, baby. You’re burning up.” If Isak was feeling better, he’d add a joke in about hot he is.

“M’cold,” Isak whines. “Need more blankets.” Even gets up to get what Isak can only assume are blankets and buries himself further into their duvet. Daisy has made a home curling into his other side that isn’t facing Even, and he almost falls asleep before Even returns.

When he does return, he has several blankets and cough syrup. “No,” Isak immediately states. “I’m not taking that shit, Even. It’s disgusting, and I don’t even care if it makes me feel better.” Even rolls his eyes.

“Baby, you’re a doctor.”

“So?” Isak replies pathetically. He knows he’s being childish, but his feverish brain can’t bring himself to care.

“You know that you need to take this so you can get better, Is. I know it tastes bad, baby, but please?” He moves to sit beside him and bed and takes his hand. “Look, baby. I’ll even hold your hand while you take it and give you a kiss afterwards, okay?”

Isak looks up at Even childishly sniffling in the process. “Promise?”

“Pinky promise, baby.”

Even takes the medicine from their night stand and gently brings it to Isak’s lips. He downs it in and one sip immediately sinking back into their bed and leaning against Even heavily. Even leans down pressing the softest kiss on Isak’s forehead. Isak knows it’s probably disgusting. That his forehead is clammy and gross. It warms him from the inside though.

A whine from beside them interrupts the comfortable silence. Even stands moving to throw shorts and a t-shirt on. Isak knows. He knows Daisy needs to go outside, but he’s also selfish. “Do you really have to go, Ev?” Isak manages to croak out.

Even laughs. “Yes, baby. I do, but only for a few minutes. Daisy and I will be back before you know it. Okay, Is?” Isak nods. “For now, I'm going to wrap you up in an insane amount of blankets, and then me and Daisy are gonna come home and cuddle the shit out of you.”

As Even finishes wrapping him up, he leans down and presses kisses to Isak’s forehead, cheeks, and nose. Isak feels warm and content, and he allows himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Even saying he'll be back home soon.

*

When Isak wakes next, he feels slightly better. His throat isn’t as scratchy, and his chest isn't aching nearly as much. He feels warmer, but he thinks that can be attributed to his current situation. He’s sandwiched between Even and Daisy in the middle of their bed curled into Even’s chest. Even must hear him wake up because he speaks up softly. “Morning, baby. How do you feel?”

Isak presses further into Even’s chest and lets out a huff. “Like shit.” Even laughs lightly.

“I know, baby. I know.” Even is running his fingers through his hair, and he can hear Daisy’s snoring lightly from behind him. It almost lulls him back to sleep, but he knows he needs to stay awake for a little bit. Plus, it's nice to be held by Even like this.

“Hungry?” Isak shakes his head. “Baby, I know you love being stubborn, but will you at least try to sit up and eat something for me? I'll make some soup, and we can sit in bed all afternoon and watch films.”

“By watch films, you mean watch French films all day while you talk about the cinematography?” Isak can't tell if he's being too direct. His brain is hazy, and anytime Even mentions film, he always knows there's a conversation about fifty different shots and angles to follow. Usually, he'd be up for watching Even discuss something he's so passionate about, but today, he thinks he’d whine too much.

“No, Issy. We don't have to watch any French films.” _Whew._ “You pick the movie this time, baby.”

“So you mean…. I can choose anything?” Isak smirks.

“Unfortunately, so,” Even sighs. “Dear God though, Is. Please don't make me watch any of the Transformers movies though.” Isak looks up at Even and his eyes are pleading with him, and for a minute, he forgets he's even sick to begin with. Isak lets out a loud laugh which results in a coughing fest, and his chest is still on fire.

“Isak, I'm not joking around. Don't laugh at me. Look you almost choked and died because you laughed. That's literally a sign from the universe that you should take what I'm saying seriously.”

Even’s eyebrows are raised high, and Isak loves how melodramatic he's being.

“Don't worry, baby. I'm not gonna torture you that badly.”

“So, will you eat?” Even questions. Isak nods. Even moves to get up, but Isak reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Ev, will you make tea too? Maybe that’d make my throat feel less fucked. It literally feels like I'm breathing fire-”

“By tea, you mean warm tap water? Right, baby?”

Isak groans. “It's been almost 10 fucking years! When are you and Sana going to let that go?”

Even laughs and leans down to press a sweet kiss to his forehead.

“I'll get it for you, baby. Just lay back down and rest.”

Once Even leaves, Isak decides to sit up against their headboard. The movement prompts Daisy, and she sits in his lap. Isak laughs groggily running his fingers through her fur.

“Hey, baby girl. I’m sorry we're not doing something exciting today. Pappa doesn't feel too well.” Daisy moves to lay beside him curling against Isak’s leg.

By the time Even returns, he's on his second episode of Parks and Rec and halfway asleep. His eyes are closed, and Leslie Knope is screaming in the background about Bobby Newport. Even startles him out of his sleepy state. “Babe, you're watching Season Four without me? You know this is my favorite season! Can we please watch the episode where Leslie sends Ben on a Valentine’s Day scavenger hunt? It's so romantic. One year, I swear I'm going-”

“Don't you dare ever send me on a scavenger hunt across Oslo in the name of love, Even.”

“Fine, Mr. Grouch. I brought your tea and soup.”

“M’not grouchy.”

Even lets out a loud laugh. “Mhm, baby. Whatever you say.” Even sits in bed placing the tea on their nightstand while carefully handing over the soup to Isak. He makes Daisy move to the living room for the time being so Isak can eat in peace.

Isak hopes the food will help. Hopes this isn't anything too serious and his immune system is strong enough to fight it. He can't bring himself to care much after he's eaten and laid back down. Isak’s curled up in Even’s arms with the Parks and Rec theme song playing softly in the background, and for the moment, things are looking up.

*

(It is bad. It doesn't go away after a few days. Even has to call the hospital for him on Monday to call out of work, and he spends his time between the living room and their bed with Even and Daisy right beside him. He gets particularly whiny one day, but Even is there to rub his back and reassure him with sweet words and forehead kisses.)

*

“You know you're gonna get sick by being this close to me right, Ev?”

“At least I have you to take care of me then.”

*

(Even gets sick. They watch 3 more seasons of Parks and Rec, and Isak has never bought more tissues in such a short time span. Isak finally puts their electric kettle to use. He even texts Sana a picture of him using it to prove he isn’t as useless as he was at 17. Daisy spends her days curled up next to Even while Isak balances shifts at the hospital. Even is just as clingy as he is when sick if not worse.)

*

Isak is tired. His shift at the hospital was long, and Even is waiting for him at home. Daisy is waiting for him as he walks inside their front door. He’s got a grocery bag filled with cans of soup and more tissues, but he stops the second he sees Even sitting on their couch wrapped in blankets from head to toe. His nose is red and rubbed raw from the tissues, but Isak thinks he's never looked more beautiful. His attention turns to their TV, and he smiles widely. Isak quickly runs to their bedroom, throws his pajamas on, and returns to Even on the couch. Isak thinks for now the soup can wait. Right now, he’s going to sit with Even sandwiched between him and Daisy and watch a terrible French film.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://evendeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
